Gotta Love the Rain
by Gabs
Summary: Ephiny gets caught up in a rainstorm on the way to Gabrielle's party, but meets someone she never expected as a result.


Gotta Love the Rain ****

Gotta Love the Rain

By Gabs

****

DISCLAIMER: No, none of them belong to me. The story itself is my very own idea from my very own twisted little imagination, so please don't sue. Just leave me and my Skittles alone and everything will be fine. If you want it, take it! 

****

NOTE: This is set kinda before the 4th season episode Takes One to Know One. I kinda wanted to explain why Ephiny wasn't there (aside from the Roman stuff, hehe) and I wanted to accomplish something else, which you'll see when you read. Also, if this is received well, I might make it into an alternate timeline series, where Eph doesn't die.

Ephiny peeked out at the sky from under a tree. She sighed. It had been raining for almost 2 hours straight, and she had been trying to keep dry under the tree for at least half of it. The Amazon took in her surroundings again, looking for a better place to seek refuge. She squinted after catching a glimpse of something white in the distance. Looking at the sky again, Ephiny took a breath and made a run for it. 

It turned out to be a temple. 

Ephiny hesitated a moment before shrugging and pushing the doors open. It was not only dry, but also warm. She looked around, trying to figure out whom it was devoted to. There was no indication. She shook her wet hair and pushed it away from her eyes. "If I wanted my temple washed, I would have hired someone," a masculine voice said. Ephiny spun around to see a handsome man leaning on a bow. He had blond hair and white wings. Dragging her eyes away from his chest, Ephiny smiled. 

"Is it safe to assume that you're Cupid?" she asked. "What gave it away? Don't tell me it was the wings," he said sarcastically, but with a friendly smile on his handsome face. "No, just a lucky guess," the Amazon Regent replied. Cupid laughed. "So what brings you to my temple? It's not every day an Amazon needs something from the God of Love."

Ephiny glanced at the doors. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, it's raining…" Cupid rolled his eyes. "Amazons. Always so pleasant," he remarked. "No worse than Gods," she challenged. Cupid laughed again, then decided to change the subject. "You're a long way from Amazon territory," he noted. "Yeah." After a moment of deliberation, she decided to elaborate more than she usually would. "It's my friends birthday. Xena's throwing a surprise party." Cupid raised an eyebrow. "Xena, huh? I'm guessing the friend is Gabrielle." Ephiny gave him a curious look. "How do you know… never mind. Those two know everyone." Cupid grinned.

"So why are you hanging out at a temple? On a night like this, I'd expect Cupid to be at home with Psyche." Cupid sighed. "Yeah, most people would. But Psyche and I… aren't exactly a couple anymore. She keeps saying it's because I let Bliss get a hold of my bow and arrows and cause all that havoc- Ares is still pretty pissed about Draco- but that was 2 years ago. Obviously, that length means nothing to me, but she used to be mortal, so it still seems like a long time for her, so I don't know what the real problem is. Mom says she's seen her out with Hermes a lot." Ephiny looked surprised. "What? Don't expect the God of Love to have love problems himself?" Cupid asked. Ephiny shrugged. "Guess not," she replied. Cupid sat down. "Well, I wouldn't expect an Amazon to fall in love either, so I guess we're even." She smiled. "Guess so."

Ephiny glance outside and, seeing that it had stopped raining in the near hour that they had been talking, she sighed. "Well, I guess I should be on my way now…" Cupid nodded. "Yeah, I guess so," he agreed. Ephiny didn't move. "Drop by again if you're ever in the area," Cupid suggested. "Oh, I most definitely will be in the area again," she replied with a faint smile as she finally started moving towards the doors. "I look forward to it!" Cupid called. "Not as much as I do!" Ephiny shot back. Cupid laughed. "Gotta talk to those weather Gods. It definitely needs to rain more often." With one last smile at Ephiny's back, Cupid disappeared.

****

Feedback to [Gabs_Goddess_of_War@yahoo.com][1]** if you would be so kind!**

   [1]: mailto:Gabs_Goddess_of_War@yahoo.com



End file.
